


Take My Hand (Share This With Me)

by adreamywriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Infantilism, Little Space, Little!Emma - Freeform, Mommy Issues, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Past Abuse, mdlg, mommy!regina, mxlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamywriter/pseuds/adreamywriter
Summary: When Emma thinks she has to hide a very special part of herself, Regina proves she doesn't have to, they learn about this special bond together.Swanqueen ageplay don't like don't read.Non-sexual for now may change later





	1. When Gina met Little Emma

The day had been much too long for for Emma’s liking. It seemed like everyone in Storybrooke had some sort of crisis they needed her to fix that day, and It wasn’t that she didn’t like her job in fact she loved it. She loved helping people, but she often wondered if the citizens of Storybrooke ever saw her as just Emma, not just a Savior there to bring happy ending but as person that wanted a happy ending for herself too. She wasn’t expecting any sort of special treatment or for everyone to worship the ground she walked on but a simple “Thank-You” or “How are you doing today Emma?” would be nice every now and again.  
Emma was just returning from a patrol someone had called in which just turned up to be some kids..well really just being kids but apparently that didn’t sit well with some of the local business owners and she ended up giving the kids a few buck to go to the arcade. As she pulled the cruiser into the station and she saw her father's truck there she felt a certain warmness fill her and a smile formed on pink lips. Something about having her dad around always made her feel good, she loved the fact that she got to work with her father the one on one time they got was something she treasured more than she could say. Approaching the entrance she saw her dad talking on the phone and she gave him a little wave and went to her desk. Almost as soon as she sat down her dad came over an anxious look tugging at his brows.

“Hey Em..I know I just got in but will you be okay if I take off? Your mom just called and said Neal’s sick and she needs me to go pick him up from Ashley’s will you be okay here yourself? I can call Robin to come in early...do you mind if we raincheck on our lunch?”

Emma found herself readily agreeing without really taking in what was being said she put on a smile for him and nodded.

“Sure dad that’s fine, tell my baby brother to feel better soon so we can go play yeah?”

David gave her one of his signature Charming smiles and kissed her forehead  
“Sure thing” he said going to grab his jacket and keys. “Thanks again kiddo I owe ya one”

In her haste to agree with what her father needed Emma hadn’t really considered the consequences of this said arrangement, there was now a giant stack of paperwork on her desk and the phones seemed to be ringing non stop. On top of that having planned to go to lunch with her father she hadn’t packed herself a lunch nor had she time to stop and go grab something to eat, so she settled on a soda and some crackers from the vending machine.  
In the first moments of silence of the day as Emma threw herself into getting through the stacks of files on her desk and munched on stale crackers her mind started to run away with her, She couldn’t stop thinking about how easily her dad dropped everything to go care for his son, leaving her here all alone, didn’t he think she needed him too? Of course she understood her parents just wanted to care for their sick kid and if she’d grown up with them she would’ve gotten the same treatment..heck even know if she said something she’s sure her parents would rush to care for her. Besides she was an adult she could take care if herself, and they had an actual child that needed them to look after him.  
Still try as she might there was a lonely little girl in her with sunken hollow eyes, clothes that never fit, that was perpetually tired, hungry and usually dirty that didn’t understand why nobody wanted her, why no one ever chose her. Emma felt her eyes start to prick with tears and her thumb teased her bottom lip...she granted herself a brief moment of comfort and let said thumb enter her mouth and she sucked on it for a moment, before quickly pulling it away..she couldn’t go to that place..not here not now.

\------------------------------------

Thankfully the phone rang pulling her from her thoughts. It was the manger down at the Rabbit Hole asking for someone to come collect Grumpy he was overly drunk and tried to cause a fight when they refused to serve him more and now was refusing to leave. Emma sighed heavily and rubbed at her temples once she hung up, this was the third time in a week that she’d had to pick up the drunken dwarf, they could really save them all some trouble if they stopped letting him in, to begin with. It took everything short of putting Grumpy in handcuffs to get him to leave.  
“You know you’re lucky you live in a town that only exists because of a curse and I’m the only law enforcement, I should be taking you to spend the night in jail instead of taking you home” really Emma would take a certain delight in making the drunken dwarf spend a night in a cell, of it weren’t for her having to do the booking and put up with him for the rest of her shift  
. Grumpy sat in the backseat and grumbled something she didn’t hear, she just rolled her eyes and drove silently to Grumpy’s house. As they got closer she spoke again.  
“I’m serious Grumpy this is the third time this week I’ve had to pick you up on a drunk and disorderly, nest time I’m taking you to the station for the night, I’ve got ther things to do besides deal with drunks”  
Grumpy snorted “Like what? Screwing the evil queen? That’s just sick I can’t believe your mother allows you to parade that relationship around this town..people talk Emma just imagine how she must feel,”  
Emma slammed on the cruisers brakes about a block away from Grumpy’s home she gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath trying to maintain composure tears of anger and frustration started to pool in her eyes.  
“That’s enough Grumpy you’re drunk”

“Aww is the big bad savior gonna cry?” Grumpy mocked “Gonna go back to the station and cry to your daddy? Some sheriff you are, weren’t you supposed to bring back happy endings? You should just head back to Boston we’ll call you if another curse needs breaking”  
At that Emma threw the car into park and got out going around to the back door pulling Grumpy out roughly.

“You better hope that either Robin or my dad takes the call next time you’re this drunk because if it’s mean I’ll drive you across the townline and leave you for someone else to deal with”

Grumpy sneered at her and spit in her face.

Emma got back in the car leaving Grumpy on the sidewalk and sped off, she knew she was maybe being a little too harsh but she just couldn’t handle it today and it wasn’t like Grumpy would even remember this event, nor would he cause much harm being made to walk the remaining block to his home.  
When Emma arrived back the station and saw Robin there she doesn't think she’s ever been more happy to see him, at least now she’d have some help, and really Robin wasn’t bad company. Her emotions must’ve been more noticeable than she thought because Robin took one look at her and his face contorted into a worried sympathetic frown.

“Are you alright Emma?” he asked.

Emma forced a smile and nodded. “Y..yeah just been a long day” she said.

Robin seemed unconvinced “You sure..maybe you’re coming down with the same thing as your brother”

Emma ever so convincingly wiped at her nose with the back of her sleeve and nodded “I promise I’m fine j..just Grumpy was a lot to deal with today” she said.

“Why don’t you head out early, you’ve been here most the day alone I’ve got it from here” Robin said looking at her so gently it nearly triggered that little girl in her to come out again.

She had to restrain herself from launching herself into him for a hug.

“A..are you sure?” she asked.

“Of course..go ahead rest, I’ll be fine here and if I need you I’ll call sound good?” He assured.

“Y..yeah that sounds good..thank you” she smiled back.  
\-----------------  
By the time Emma pulled her yellow bug in front of the mayoral mansion she was now proud to share with her wife tears had already started leaking down her face. She was both disappointed and delighted to find that Regina had not made it home yet, as much as she wanted to run into her wife’s arms at the end of that day, an empty home meant she could finally let the little one in her out and she needed to...or she was going to explode she was sure of it. She was ready to run onto the house and let the damn of tears finally burst when she heard her phone ringing. She was ready to ignore the call until she saw “Mom” falsh across the screen..maybe a short chat with her mom would help her feel better..

“Hi Mom!” she answered with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

“Emma!” came her mother’s voice sharp and cold in a tone she wasn’t used to having directed at her.

“Grumpy just called and he told how you treated him this afternoon! That is unacceptable! You are the sheirff! I understand that you were likely overworked today but that’s reason for your behavior”

“Mom..he..I” Emma tried to explain but it was like Snow didn’t even hear her and continued on her lecture which became a blur to Emma, something about being embarrassed to have to get a call like that and something about her needing to apologize. Again Emma found herself agreeing without any thought.

“I..I’m sorry, yeah I’ll apologize...sorry you had to deal with that” Emma hung up without waiting for a reply and ran into the house.

The damn finally burst and tears started to stream down her face, she kicked off her boots and threw down her jacket leaving them haphazardly in the front entrance, it drove Regina crazy but Emma didn’t care about that right now. Rushing up to the bedroom she pulled out her baby blanket burying her face in the in the soft yarn, breathing in the comforting scent and running her thumb across the smooth purple ribbon. Stress begins to wash away and her tears begin to disappear with her tears dried, she goes for her real prize.  
A white case in the back of the closet she keeps sealed with a spell, first she pulled out a soft set of footie pajamas white printed with pink crowns, smiling at it she stripped out of her clothes, leaving them laying on the floor she slipped into the soft garment and zipped it up giggling a little to herself, then she took out a pacifier attached to a matching clip and clipped it to her pjs. When she places it in her mouth and begins to suck the coo that comes from her is nearly involuntarily. Lastly she digs out her sippy cup, her favorite the yellow one with handles and smiling dinosaurs. She takes it down to the kitchen and fills it with some of the apple juice Regina made fresh squeezed earlier that week. She takes a long drink and the adult world seems to melt away. Taking one quick glance at the clock on the wall she figures she has about an hour to enjoy this safe space before Regina gets home.

 

\-------------------------------

Back up in the bedroom Emma retrieves a coloring book and some crayons from the case, she takes her laptop and flips on Netflix settling on My Little Pony. As she lays on her tummy alternating between sips of juice and sucking her paci as she scribbles away and watches the ponies on their adventures.  
She can’t explain why but she feels safe here, there’s no villains to fight, no drunken dwarves to deal with, no world to save. Here there’s only pictures to color, cartoons to watch and juice that needs to be drank. She felt free and hopeful when she let herself feel small like maybe there was still a chance to have a mommy and daddy to love her. Sometimes there’s traces of shame mixed in her adult mind would poke in and tell her how wrong it was, that no grown woman should need her paci and blankie to calm themselves down. Usually though the serene feelings were able to drown that out.  
Times passes to quickly and her blissed out state she loses track of it, then the she hears the door open downstairs and her name being called. Emma’s little heart drops to the bottom of her tummy. Footsteps are approaching too fast and Emma scrambles to hide what she’s been doing.

“Emma how many times do I have to tell you..” and then Regina stands in the bedroom doorway Emma stands there binky still in her mouth and sippy cup held in one hand. She stares back at Regina blinking a few times before tears come back. “Emma?” Regina says and her voice is so gentle and concerned Emma almost breaks.

“Hey hey it’s okay you don’t have to cry” she says.

Emma gazes back with big terrified eyes and Regina wants nothing more than to take that away.

“N..not mad?” Emma mumbles dropping her binky from her mouth. Regina gives her one of her soft smiles and shakes her head.

“No not mad not at all...concerned a little confused” she says taking in what Emma’s wearing and the sippy cup in her hand. “But you don’t owe me any sort of explanation if you don’t want to”

Emama takes a big breath and wipes at her eyes she fi“I..I want to...can we have some cocoa though?” she asks not meaning for her voice to sound so small. She fiddles with the ribbon on her blankie struggling to make eye contact.  
“Of course we can..I’ll go get us some cocoa made and you can come down when you’re ready.”

Even though she really doesn't want to Emma changes from the onesie into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt she’d stolen from David a while ago. When she sees Regina in the kitchen standing at the counter mixing them cocoa she’s overwhelmed with the love she has for this woman, she runs to her wrapping her in a hug breathing her in and she feels her nerves float away.

“Well hello there” Regina chuckles pressing a kiss to the top of Emma’s head. “Here” she says handing Emma a mug “Cocoa just the way you like”

Emma smiles down at the mug it’s pink and sparkly and says Princess across the front Regina had got it for her as a joke but it quickly became one of her favorites, and her little is there poking at her telling her Regina would love them and care for them and it’ll be okay. Regina goes and takes a seat at the dining room Emma follows and sits close by taking a sip of her cocoa.

Regina smiled at her adoringly and Emma blushes a little when she notices. When she sets her mug down Regina takes her hands in hers and looks into her eyes “We’re going to take this conversation at your pace okay? I’m not upset or angry or anything like that okay? I’m just..curious I guess”

Emma bites her lip and tries to ground herself in the feeling of Regina’s hands holding hers. She takes a deep breath before she starts and looks into her wifes soft eyes. “T..there’s this..I dunno how to put it but..it’s a part of me that, never really moved on from being a three year old that got put back in the foster system” she glances down to intertwined hands then back at Regina who nods at her and gives an encouraging smile. “Just...the last time I remember feeling safe..like really safe was when I was three..and well now with you” she says smiling bashfully. “But you..you don’t have to worry about seeing that again I can be more careful” and then a thought enters her head and she starts to panic a little and her breaths get a little rapid “U..unless y..you don’t want me too..then I..I can stop.”

“Woah woah” Regina says placing her hands on either side of Emma’s arms. “It’s okay it’s okay” she assures “I don’t mind that at all, and if you need private alone time to do that that’s fine with me, but I don’t mind being around when you want that time..you were awfully adorable” she says tapping Emma’s nose making her giggle. “So if you want to run around our home on footie pjs with a pacifier that’s fine by me...and if you’re too little and want someone to take care of you I would be honored to take that role..and if not that’s fine to”  
For the second time that day Emma bursts into tears, but this time she crashes into Regina’s arms. Regina feels her maternal instincts go into overdrive and she brings her arms up to wrap around Emma.  
“Shh shh it’s okay it’s okay I’ve got you I’m right here” she whispers as she starts rocking her back and forth slowly. Soon Emma’s sobs turn into little hiccups and then to quite sniffles.

When Regina pulls back and looks at her wife, her heart aches with how adorable she looks even with her nose running and tear streaks on her face. Emma yawns and a fist comes up to rub green eyes that are barely being held open. Regina smiles placing a kiss on her forehead. “Hmm someone looks sleepy” she says. “Is it okay if I wipe your face?” she asks.

Emma’s cheeks flush a light pink and she nods slowly. Regina summons up a cool damp cloth and wipes off Emma’s face and the blonde finds herself making that little cooing sound again as the cool cloth wipes away sticky tears and soothes the headache starting to come on. Regina thinks her heart is going to explode at the sweet sounds coming from her Emma. She continues to rock her and soon Emma is fast asleep. Regina lifts her bridal style and lays her on the couch grabbing the throw off the back to cover her with. She runs upstairs and grabs Emma’s baby blanket bringing in back and placing it in Emma’s hands before she goes off to make dinner.

When Emma wakes up she’s disoriented at first, she gazes around the living room bathed in the soft light from the setting sun, she smells lasagna cooking and hears her wife in the kitchen humming along to some soft jazz playing in the kitchen. She lays there for a moment to just listen. When she uncurls herself from her napping spot she realizes her blankie is clutched tightly in one hand and she feels herself blush, as she remembers the events that led up to her napping there on the couch. She thinks she should feel embarrassed that Regina now knows about this part of her but..she just doesn't, she’s left with only warm soft safe feelings. If she thinks on it really she still feels quite little she’s never really shared this with anyone before but somehow Regina has made it feel right so she takes a deep breath and takes a leap of faith.  
\------------------------------------------  
With unsteady feet and a blankie clutched in one hand and the other her thumb in her mouth she wanders into the kitchen, eyes wide and curious. She sees Regina and scrambles up to her tucking herself in her side. Regina smiles softly wrapping an arm around her, she notices the blankie and the thumb sucking and she feels honored that Emma feels safe enough to share this with her.  
“Hey Em” she says softly “Did you have a nice nap?” she asks. Emma gazes up at her adoringly and she nods.  
Emma takes her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say “Nap good” before her thumb returns to its place between her lips.  
Regina makes note of it knowing thumb sucking is habit she’ll want to nip in the bud but that’s for a later time she decides she wants Emma to know she can be trusted first. Regina starts getting dishes out for dinner and looks over to Emma.

“Dinner’s almost ready sweetheart, I saw you had a pretty sippy cup..do you wanna use that for tonight?” she asks. Emma’s eyes light up and she nods taking of upstairs the pitter patter of her bare feet stirs up something in Regina she can’t put her finger on.

When Emma comes back she hurries over to the counter holding out her sippy cup to Regina with a toothy smile. Regina takes it and kisses Emma’s cheek “Go have a seat and I’ll get dinner out okay?”  
Regina rummages around in the cabinets finding some old plastic plates that were Henry’s she isn’t really sure why she’d kept this stuff around..maybe in her subconscious she’d been hoping to have more kids filling her home… pushing those thoughts from her head she plates up Emma’s food and cuts it up filling her sippy cup with apple juice.  
When she finishes getting their dinner all plated up she joins Emma at the table and she doesn't miss the sparkle in Emma’s eyes when she sets her plate in front of her.  
“Tanks Gina!” Emma smiles as she wiggles on her bottom making Regina chuckle.

“You’re very welcome Emma” she says as she joins her.

Regina can’t help but notice the way Emma seems to wolf down her food though it’s endearing and it’s so very Emma, even as an adult she usually ends up with food on her face but something about it worries her tonight.

“Be careful Emma, slow down so you don’t choke okay?” she says. Emma looks up at her a meekly and takes a long drink of her juice.

“Sorry Gina...my tummy’s really really hungy” she admits. She glances down at a now empty plate then back to Regina “I have more pease?”

Regina smiles back and she nods “Sure hungry girl,” she takes her plate and goes to get her another slice of lasagna that she again takes her time to cut into small pieces. She comes back and sets the plate in front of Emma who gives her a smile covered in tomato sauce.  
“Tank you!” she says sweetly and Regina can’t resist to kiss her cheek making Emma squeal.

“You’re very welcome darling” Regina returns to her seat and watches Emma for a moment. “Wow you’re a very hungry girl tonight” she says, hopping to pry out of her why that’s so.  
Emma nods wiping her mouth with the back of her hand  
“Uh huh didn’t have lunches today” she admits freely “jus some crackews” she says going back to her lasagna. Regina’s brows knit in confusion and concern.

“Weren’t you going to have lunch with David today?” Regina asks her voice laced with concern.

“Mhmm” Emma says poking at the pieces of lasagna. “Bu’ Nealy got sick so Daddy had to leave” she admits the sadness that suddenly becomes present behind those green eyes shakes Regina to her core.

“Did David leave you at the station alone all day?” she asks trying to keep the traces of anger from her voice.

“Uh huh..had lottsa work big girl Emma didn’t have time to get lunch” she tells her “But den Robin came an said she coulds go home”

Regina feels a fire light in her she couldn’t really explain it but she wanted to send a fireball right in David’s direction, the idea of him leaving Emma to man the station all alone then leaving her without a way to have lunch infuriates her. She must spend a little to long on that thought because she hears Emma’s little voice calling out to her.

“Gina you ‘kay?” she asks. “Your face got all scrunchy”

Regina softens her features when she look back at Emma “Oh yes, sweetheart” she says “If that ever happens again I want you to call me okay?” she says.

Emma nods “Otay…” she finishes her juice then looks back at Regina “Can we watch a movie?”

\-----------------------------  
After Regina whipped at a squirming Emma’s face, she let Emma pull out the box of movies from under the cabinet in the living room while she cleaned up the kitchen. With the kitchen cleaned up she went back to the living room to find Emma sitting on the couch sucking her thumb holding the movie she choose on her lap.

“Find a movie baby girl?” she asked.

“Uh huh!” Emma nodded holding up Lilo and Stitch.

As the movie plays Emma eventually winds up cuddled in Regina’s lap and with the woman gently patting her bottom. When the final credits roll Emma finds herself feeling a little daring.

“Gina...can I have a bath?” she asks. She isn’t sure why she suddenly feels so nervous Regina had seen her naked plenty of times the two of them have shared lots of bubble baths...somehow these seems more vulnerable though. Regina smiles at her ruffling her hair.

“Sure sweet girl lets go get you a bath” she says.

In the bathroom Regina has Emma sit on the toilet seat lid as she turns in the tap and adds some bubbles.

“Okay do you need help getting undressed?” she asks.

Emma turns a little pink and she nods.

And just like that Regina’s hands are removing her clothes and helping her into the tub. Emma relaxes down into the bubbles giggling a little as she runs her hands across them her smile only grows bigger when she sees Regina summon a rubber duck. She giggles and happily pushes it around in the water.

“Do you need help washing up?” Regina asks next.

Again Emma gives her a shy nod.

Then Regina’s gentle hands are washing her with a soft cloth a sweet smelling soap, she even washes Emma’s hair making her hum and sigh contentedly. Emma is still pushing the little duck around but her eyelids feel heavy now.

“Hmm I think it’s almost bedtime” Regina muses.

Emma can’t find the energy to argue.

\-----------------------------------  
Regina braids Emma’s hair and helps her brush her teeth then she dresses her in the fleecy crown printed onesie again delighting in the sleepy sigh coming from Emma. Then the happy coo she makes when she finds her pacifier and slips it her mouth. She grabs her blankie from the bed and nuzzles it against her face.  
“Would you like a snuggle before bedtime?” Regina asks, taking Emma’s hands. If she’s honest she don’t think she’ll survive if Emma says no. Much to her delight Emma nods eagerly and clings to her like a koala bear.

With a wave of her hand Regina summons up a cream colored plush rocking chair, it had been the one from Henry’s nursery, she isn’t sure why she’d kept it, may she’d expected other babies..or maybe she’d give it to Henry when he had kids of his own. But right now with a sleepy clingy little one in the house it can be put to use. Another flick of her wrist clears it of any dust or cobwebs from the attic and she settles in it opening her arms for Emma who readily snuggles up in her lap.

“I’m very happy you let me see this side of you Em” Regina tells her as she begins to rock them. “You are a very special little girl and I’m lucky to look after you if you’ll let me”

Emma looks up at Regina and pulls her binky from her mouth. “Love you Gina” she says before returning her paci to her mouth. Regina smiles at her nuzzling the top of her head.

“And I love you sweet Emma” she continues to rock them and without really thinking she begins to sing.

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.  
Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.  
If they knew all about you,  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.  
From your hair down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine.

When Regina looks done at Emma she finds her sound asleep sucking her pacifier rhythmically looking angelic, and like with Henry she has such a hard time settling her in bed..she feels like she could sit and stare and the blessing laying in her lap forever, and something tells her this something she’s going to love as much as she hopes Emma does and she hopes that it sticks.


	2. Thank Yous and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter took longer than I wanted to post..aaand I'm not super happy with the way it turned out the end is pretty rushed..but I wanted to get something up...bare with me

Emma woke the next morning from what she thinks may have been the best sleep she’s ever had. She curls closer the the warm body beside her and marvels and how beautiful she is… she wonders how someone like herself got lucky enough to marry Regina. Slowly she realizes that she’s still in her fuzzy footie pajamas..and that her pacifier is still firmly in her mouth, blankie is clutched to her chest, but that part isn’t unusual. The memories of the night before come flooding back to her, leaving in their wake something warm and pleasant, but then her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, Regina saw her. She took care of her, and it made her feel so good, but surely the woman had just done it out of pity, there’s no way someone could so easily take to caring for a grown woman like a small child.  
Shaking herself of those feelings she quietly slips out of Regina’s arms and puts her pacifier in the nightstand drawer, then she slips out of her jammies, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as its exposed to the chill of the morning. She gets dressed for the day and heads down to start breakfast, she plates up some strawberries and toaster waffles with some scrambled eggs along with a cup of coffee and puts them on a tray, it wasn’t nearly as nice as the breakfast Regina made, but she wanted to do something to show her thanks anyway.  
Slipping upstairs she takes a moment just to watch Regina sleep before she sets the tray on the bedside table and gently shakes Regina awake adding a kiss on her lips to draw her lover out of her slumber.   
“Hey sweetheart” Regina says blinking up at her dreamily “You’re up early”

“Oh thank gods! I thought you’d fallen victim to your own sleeping curse” Emma joked as she leaned in to place another kiss on red lips. Regina chuckles a rolls her eyes at her.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute ya know” she teases giving her a gentle shove. Emma pouts at her and grabs the tray with breakfast and holds it out to her. 

“And I made you breakfast” Emma sets the tray across Regina’s lap and gives her best Charming grin. 

“What’s this for hm?” Regina asks as she takes a sip of the coffee.

“For last night...you didn’t have to do that” Emma says suddenly finding a stray thread on their duvet very interesting. “I’m so thankful you did..it made me feel so good..and honestly I don’t think I’ve ever slept as well as I did last night.” her cheeks turn a little pink and there’s a bashful smile on her lips. “I promise that you won’t have to do that again..if it does you don’t have to take care of me like that”   
Regina sets the breakfast aside and takes Emma’s hands in hers and forces their eyes to meet.

“Hey, hey don’t worry about it” she tells her. “There’s nothing to apologize for” she gently brings Emma’s hands to her lips and kisses her knuckles. “And there’s no reason for to be embarrassed either, because I loved every minute of taking care of you” 

“Really!?” Emma asks looking back at Regina with bewilderment “You didn’t find having to look after a grown woman like that a hassle, I mean I’m 35 years old and you had to bathe me, and dress me, tuck me in for bed..” When she looks back at Regina she’s met with that gentle smile that makes the whole world disappear. 

“I loved every second of it Emma..you showed me something very vulnerable and intimate about yourself, you trusted me with that and I can’t think of anything more special. I’m honored that you were willing to let me play that role for you” 

Regina’s gentle words make Emma melt and she crawls up to wrap herself around Regina enjoying the deep throaty chuckle that vibrates against her ear, then gentle fingers comb through her curls and a gentle kiss is placed on her forehead. With her girl snuggled safely at her side she brings the breakfast tray back to her lap. “And if you’d let me I’d love to keep doing that for you” she says as she stabs a piece of waffle and holds it out to Emma.   
Emma opens her mouth accepting the forkful of waffle after swallowing it she blushes and feels suddenly shy. “T..that’s supposed to be your breakfast” she says.   
Regina takes a bite for herself and looks at Emma skeptically “Did you have breakfast for yourself?” she takes a strawberry holding it out to Emma who takes it shaking her head as she chews. “Thought so..so we can share” she falls back into a natural caregiving role as she alternates between feeding herself and Emma. 

\------------  
With breakfast finished Regina clears away the tray with a wave of purple magic and she pulls Emma in finding a natural rhythm in rubbing her back, she loves the days neither of them have to rush off to work early and they can just lay in and snuggle.

“I’m serious Emma...what you showed me seems very sacred and special to you..I may not understand it all right now but I’d like to. I don’t want you to let me in because you feel pressured to...but because you want me to” 

Emma gazes up Regina adoringly while she speaks and when she realizes it’s her turn to talk she turns shy again and buries her face in Regina’s neck. She fiddles with the button on Regina’s pajama shirt as she tries to find the right words. 

“I..I..it’s just part of me I guess, really I think it’s always been there. When I lived alone in Boston..I had stumbled across these people on the internet..adults that would behave like babies or toddlers..some of them older kids, and I don’t know, it just felt right to me. For some of them it’s a sexual thing..but then there’s some that do it to cope..like me” she chews on her bottom lip eyes back on Regina. 

“I’m glad that you found something that could help you feel good when you needed it. You don’t have to be ashamed of it, there are much worse coping mechanisms in the world..this one seems pretty healthy, I’m just surprised is all we’ve lived together for almost six years and I’ve never seen this part of you” Regina muses as she plays with the ends of Emma’s curls. 

“Well..I mean I didn’t need it as much once I found a family, and when I did I got good at hiding it and doing it when I knew I’d be home alone for awhile..but yesterday..yesterday I needed it.”   
Regina purses her lips thinking back to Emma telling her that David had left her at the station all afternoon and her hold on Emma tightens a little “What happened yesterday?” she asks looking into green eyes. 

Emma takes a deep breath and tells the start of her day and then having to be alone at the station, then about her confrontation with Grumpy and the consequent argument with her mother. Regina does her best to hide her anger, though at this point she’s not sure which of them she wants to fireball first the very thought of someone mistreating her Emma makes her see red.   
“I’m sorry you had a bad day darling.” Regina holds Emma tighter and begins to rock her slightly “I’m glad it allowed me to see this part of you though and it would be my honor if you allowed me to see it again, if you’d let me care for you when you need, to be your..mommy..is that the correct title?”   
Emma pulls away from the snuggle to face Regina directly. “I..I’ve never shared this side of me with anyone before, the idea that you’re so happy to have it is a little overwhelming” Emma admits tears starting to pool in her eyes again. 

“I..I’m sorry Emma I didn’t mean to upset you..if you want we can just drop this subject” Regina tells her. 

“No..no it’s not that..I’m just..happy” She says wiping at tears “That little girl in me has been looking for someone to love her for so long, for someone to notice her and you did” Emma shakes her head a little in disbelief. “I loved having you care for me like that...can I tell you something?”

“Anything love” Regina urges with kind eyes.  
“I see you with Roland, or with little Robin..how you were with Neal when he was a baby or with Henry when he was a kid..and I always felt a little jealous, you’re just so full of love and affection that I’ve been craving my whole life...I would’ve given anything to have a mom like you growing up.” 

Regina pulls Emma back into a hug and holds her tight “Those are valid feelings, you have me now and I’m going to give you all the love and affection you can handle” she whispers to her. 

“But..” Emma speaks up “I..I don’t know about calling you..ya know..mommy? Calling my caregivers in the past “Mommy” hasn’t really worked out in my favor” 

Regina grins “You may call me whatever you please I’m here now and I’ll stay as long as you want me to”  
\-----------  
On Sunday Regina arranged to meet with Snow and Charming privately. Despite days having passed she was still livid at the way they’d chosen to treat their daughter. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting on the Charmings to show up rehearsing in her head what to say to them so she didn’t just incinerate the two of them as soon as she saw them.   
Finally and about ten minutes after Regina had arranged for them to meet with her she spotted the Charming’s coming down the path to the bench where she was sitting. She sighed to herself as they approached. 

“What’s wrong Regina? Is Emma okay!?” he asked as he jogged up to her. “Where is she?!” 

Regina suppressed the eye roll at his dramatics. “Emma is fine..she’s at home safely tucked up in bed” 

“Why’d you call us out here?” he asked suspiciously. “You said it was about Emma”

“Yes, this is about Emma, and the way the two of you treated her on Wednesday” Regina said pointedly. She was never one for subtlety especially if there was no reason for it. 

“What do you mean!?” Snow asked looking like a kicked puppy dog. “I didn’t even see her on Wednesday! Neal was sick” 

“What I mean is you” she said staring Charming down “leaving Emma at the station all alone” she seethed “That was ridiculously irresponsible! Do you have any idea what could’ve happened to her? We live in a town full of magic with villains after her all the time! The very least you could’ve done was wait for Robin to show up before you left!’ Regina continued to rampage the thoughts of Emma being hurt further fueling her anger. “Then you didn’t even leave her a lunch or call someone to be sure she had a break!? What were you thinking!?”

“Neal was sick and Snow..” David tried defending himself. 

“You should’ve made sure there was additional cover before you left, and in the very least made sure Emma had time for a lunch break, or called to have someone bring her something..you know Ruby would happily deliver yes?” she went on...may she was being dramatic but the carelessness for Emma’s needs had blinded her with white hot anger.

David looked like a kicked puppy now though more from genuine remorse than being scolded for it. Regina was right any number of things could’ve happened to Emma. He knew Emma and that she threw herself into her work and of course without having food readily available she wouldn’t have got it for herself..and he knew with it being said missing their weekly daddy daughter lunch likely broke her heart. 

“I..I’m sorry you’re right..I” David began to ramble. Regina held up a hand stopping him mid sentence. 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to” she told him. 

Then turning to Snow Regina took pause to collect her thoughts “And you” she said “What on earth were you thinking when you called Emma that afternoon!?” she said. 

“What Emma did was unacceptable! If we lived anywhere besides Storybrooke she’d be facing serious consequences!” Snow defended arms crossing like the petulant princess Regina remembers so well. 

“If we lived somewhere else Grumpy would be in jail for spitting on a law enforcement officer!” Regina snapped back and Snow balked at this. 

“H..he didn’t mention that” she answered, defeated. 

“Of course he didn’t! And if you’re going to take the word of a drunken dwarf before you’re own child you need to take a look in the mirror and reevaluate who you call evil” Regina sneered stepping a little closer the the Charmings “Look Emma loves the two of you very very much..idolizes and adores you even so think about that okay? Don’t take it for granted..show her she matters..that’s all I’m saying” Regina adjusted her coat “I don’t want to fight with wither of you okay? Because I also love you two but Emma is a priority to me..and she should be to you too”

\-----

On Monday David had went out and got Emma her favorite lunch ; grilled cheese onion rings and a chocolate shake with extra whipped cream and a double chocolate cookie from Granny’s 

“Woah what’s all this for!?” Emma asked when Davidsat it in front of her. 

“To make up for leaving you here the other day” David said bending to kiss the top of her head. 

“Th..that was okay” Emma said as she sipped her shake. “You had to..”

“No” David interrupted. “It wasn’t I’m your father too and besides that your co-sheriff and I should’ve waited til you had cover before I left..I’m sorry Em...and I should've checked to be sure you had some lunch” he continued as he rounded the desk to take a seat. “So apology accepted?” he said.

Emma giggled as she nibbled at her onion rings “I guess I can forgive it this time” she joked. 

The two sat in easy conversation and David felt his heart leap everytime Emma laughed or smiled at him or called him “Dad” and he realizes Regina is right Emma deserves to know she’s a priority to him, both his children are. 

“So Emma..I was thinking maybe you and I can go out next Sunday and I can give you some riding lessons if you want?” David offers. 

Emma’s eyes grow like silver dollars and she stops mid bite into her cookie “R..Really?!” she asks. 

“Yeah...just me and you we haven’t spent the day together in a while I thought it could be fun”

“You’re the best dad ever!” Emma squeals jumping up from her seat and going to hug him.

David doesn't really feel like he is but he’ll do whatever he has to to make sure Emma always feels that way.


End file.
